FOTP Big Brother: All Stars
FOTP Big Brother: All Stars was the sixth overall season of the forum event series FOTP Big Brother, and became the first season of the All Stars spin-off series. The season premiere launched on June 30, 2017. This season featured twenty-seven returning HouseGuests, all competing in the hope of becoming FOTP Big Brother's first All-Star. This season is also known as FOTP Big Brother 6. The premise of the series remained largely unchanged from previous editions of the series, in which a group of contestants, known as "HouseGuests," compete to win the series by voting each other off and being the last HouseGuest remaining. Every day, one HouseGuest, known as the Head of Household, must nominate two of their fellow HouseGuests for eviction. The winner of the Power of Veto can remove one of the nominees from the block, forcing the HoH to nominate another HouseGuest. The HouseGuests then vote to evict one of the nominees, and the HouseGuest with the most votes is evicted. When only two HouseGuests remain, a jury will be formed, consisting of the most recently evicted HouseGuests, who will then vote once each to determine the season winner. The most notable addition to this season is the "Shooting Star Advantage" twist. Every day, the remaining HouseGuests will vote on which HouseGuest most deserves the Advantage, that was announced earlier that day. Once a HouseGuest is given this Advantage, they become unable to obtain it in the future. Currently, five HouseGuests have received this Advantage. HouseGuests Summary On Day 1, all twenty-seven returning HouseGuests entered the house. Upon being welcomed into the house, all HouseGuests were then informed of both the old and new rules. These were as follows; The Hannah Broadcasting Company must be aware of any alliances made within the house, overly sexual behaviour is now prohibited inside the house, and off-topic conversations should be kept to a minimum from this season onwards. These rules must be adhered to or penalty votes will be applied. Instantly afterwards, the first H.O.H. competition was held. This competition was all about testing the endurance and balance of the HouseGuests; where all the HouseGuests had to stand on a rope without falling off for as long as possible. The winner would be the HouseGuest who was the last to fall off the rope. In an unsurprising turn of events, Sylk was the first HouseGuest to fall off the rope. After a strenuous couple of hours playing, the final two remaining in the competition were Hermione and Milk. With tons of shade – and articles of clothing – being thrown by the other HouseGuests, Hermione eventually lost her balance, crowning Milk as the first Head of Household. Later that evening, Milk put up his first two nominees; Alex. and Luca. The HOH, the two nominees and three other players, selected by random draw, would then play in the Veto competition. Aidan., Daenerys and Hyun. were chosen as the three other HouseGuests selected to play in the first Veto competition of the summer. Miraculously, Aidan pulls out the win in the final seconds and becomes the first Veto holder of the season. Deciding not to shake up the house too early, Aidan refrains from using the Power of Veto that evening; leaving Alex. and Luca. as the post-Veto nominees. Voting would begin shortly, but not before the announcement of this season’s twist… Justice Chen gathered the HouseGuests in the living room, for the final announcement of the evening. She announced that this season’s twist would be the addition of something called the “Shooting Star Advantage”. Every day, one predetermined advantage will be up for grabs and the HouseGuests will all vote on who should be given this power. However, each HouseGuest may only win this advantage once; and after they do, they will no longer be eligible for receiving another. With that, Day 1 had ended, and voting would begin. The HouseGuests remained paranoid and unable to sleep in the wake of recent events. On the first selection of the Big Brother Live Feeds, RihannaRTT was seen telling Hyun. that he planned to vote for him to receive the Shooting Star Advantage, and they, then, discussed voting out Alex. Daenerys, Taylor, Michael., Diamond, Sylk, Tomás, and Skyline all discuss alliances with and without each other, as most of them try to steer clear from one another. Milk, Luca., Hermione, Royale and Royalty, discuss the events of their last season and some of their fellow HouseGuests, whilst Justin Bieber and Power Dutchess end up clawing for each other’s weaves; prompting Maraj to storm off alone. As the HouseGuests awoke on Day 2, they saw the Fan Rankings for Day 1 posted on the notice board. Michael. was crowned as the fan favorite from Day 1, with the current H.O.H, Milk, in third place and Tomás in dead-last. Later that afternoon, it was announced that Maraj had been granted the first Shooting Star Advantage of the series. Day 1 was then officially completed as the remaining HouseGuests voted to evict Luca. by a vote of 19-5. Day 2 would then begin that evening. Day 2 kicks off with Hermione winning the H.O.H. competition. After an uncanny number of HouseGuests sucking up to the H.O.H, Hermione makes her decision. She puts up Milk – the former H.O.H – and barbiej33p – which gets no reaction from any of the remaining HouseGuests. She tells them both that it’s all to play for in the Power of Veto competition. Before the Veto competition begins, security is amped up due to the threat of some unknown assailant being seen around the grounds of the Big Brother House. This is later revealed to be Big Brother 5 contestant, Your Savior, angered to not have been asked back this season. He was later forcibly removed by security. As the HouseGuests walk out into the backyard, they see some foreign objects flying over the outside wall. It later turns out that these objects were blobs of poo, thrown by evicted HouseGuest, Luca. After the mess is cleared away, the veto competition is held, and Saiga emerges victorious. At the Veto ceremony, Saiga uses his power to take Milk off the block. Hermoine is then forced to choose a replacement nominee, and she puts up Power Dutchess in Milk’s place. The Shooting Star Advantage is then announced by Justice Chen, as Day 2’s main show comes to a close. The second night of Big Brother Live Feeds is then aired across the entire forum. Hermione, Kuba and Zachary discuss Hermione’s nominees from earlier today; regretting not nominating Lachlan and Liam. Daenerys, Taylor, Maraj, Diamond and Michael. discuss getting rid of Milk and Tomás as soon as possible, while Sylk listens in on their fat-shaming commentary. Michael. later gets exposed for playing both sides of the house by Sylk, Taylor, Skyline and Royale. Before heading to bed, Rachel Berry notices something strange in her bed; and after pulling back the cover, sees Justin Bieber and Power Dutchess becoming dangerously close to breaking the sexual activity rule. After kicking the two lovebirds out of her bed, Rachel disposes of her sheets in the washing machine, and sleeps on the sofa. Everyone wakes up to a surprising Fan Ranking in the morning of Day 3. Tomás have moved from last place to first place in the span of 24 hours. Meanwhile, Michael. falls twenty-five spots to the 26th position. Day 2’s H.O.H., Hermione, charts at 9th place after her reign. The Shooting Star Advantage winner was announced later in the afternoon; with Hermoine once again gaining power. Day 2 officially closes with Power Dutchess being evicted. Day 3 begins with Maraj winning the third H.O.H competition of the series. Without too much time to overthink, Maraj decides to put up the lonely duo of Lachlan and Liam; for segregating themselves away from the house. As Lachlan and Liam storm out of the nomination ceremony, the rest of the HouseGuests discuss how ugly the pics on the memory wall are; with some running, back and forth, to the toilet in a state of desperation. This episode was especially notable for Twitter’s trending hashtags #Justice4Royalty and #RoyaltyIsOverParty. This episode also stirred up political controversy with one member of the forum accusing Alex. of being a Donald Trump supporter. The players for Day 3’s Veto competition are then chosen. These are; Maraj, as the H.O.H., Liam and Lachlan, as the two nominees, and Skyline, Cosmic and Royale; who were selected by random draw. After a fierce competition, that was definitely not rigged by The Hannah Broadcasting Company, Liam snatches his first Veto win of the season. Taking himself of the block at the Veto ceremony, Liam now forces Maraj into picking a replacement nominee. The main show for Day 3 closes as Maraj chooses Taylor to go up on the block alongside Lachlan. Live feeds for Day 3 were cancelled because of extensive house drama. Day 4 begins with the HouseGuests waking up to find out that Rachel Berry left the house overnight; for undisclosed reasons. She finishes in 25th place. They were also informed that Hyun. had been granted the third Shooting Star Advantage. That evening, before the official start of Day 4, Taylor was evicted from the Big Brother House with a vote of 19-2. Before the H.O.H. competition for Day 4 begins, Maraj apologises for some of the things he said in the privacy of the Diary Room. RihannaRTT tells him that everyone in the house says nasty things about each other, so he shouldn’t feel solely guilty for any drama within the house. The H.O.H. competition ends swiftly with Hyun. coming out victorious; and instantly putting two-time Big Brother winner, Daenerys, and Diamond on the chopping block at the nomination ceremony. The house erupts in chaos with the thought of Daenerys not making the top 20. Cosmic, Sylk and Lachlan are announced to be the other three players in the Power of Veto competition. The other HouseGuests watch anxiously, as the results are being tallied. By the skin of his teeth, Daenerys pulls out a slight victory, as the remaining HouseGuests all watch; stunned and silent. Daenerys smirks as he pulls himself off the block at the Veto ceremony; threatening Hyun for his nominations earlier in the day. Inspired by Daenerys’ comments, Hyun continues to go after the major threats as he places former Winner, Skyline, up on the block alongside Diamond. Episode 4 ends as Justice Chen announces that Big Brother Live Feeds will return directly afterwards. The Big Brother Live Feeds open with Sylk performing at his own concert in the bedroom. Everyone else suddenly leaves the bedroom, as the camera inside mysteriously gets disconnected. Daenerys, Skyline and Michael. attack Hyun. for his decisions, with barbiej33p and Kuba rushing to his rescue; and Royale in the background cackling like a crow. Hyun. leaves the remaining HouseGuests to duke it out, as he retires to his H.O.H. room meeting up with Diamond to explain that he isn’t the target, as RihannaRTT congratulates Hyun. on his nominations. As Diamond leaves the room, RihannaRTT and Hyun. then consider forming an alliance. Finally, as the HouseGuests attempt to sleep, barbiej33p gets into another fight with Royalty; which is only broken up by the shared hate of Sylk’s concert still being heard from the other side of the house. Day 5 begins with Hyun. being announced as the winner of the Fan Ranking from Day 3 & 4. Michael. falls one more place; into 27th. Nominees, Skyline and Diamond end up as 2nd and 14th respectively; while former H.O.Hs Hermoine and Maraj are situated respectively in 7th and 9th place. Voting History Season Archive 'Progress'